


The One With The Sweat And The Dead Boar

by crazy_little_monster



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_little_monster/pseuds/crazy_little_monster
Summary: When heat makes everyone lose their clothing, Clarke is feeling a little insecure.





	The One With The Sweat And The Dead Boar

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I have no idea what this is... I started with a vision but then it turned out to be something totally different when I finished... Well, I did write half of it high, so... :D
> 
> But it might be even better than what I intended to write originally :D 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :)))

The sun was particularly annoying these days. The ground was parched and the plants were dying, leaving Monty with plenty of work on the new irrigation system. Kids at the camp were complaining about the constant heat, having no other choice than stripping off their clothes, wearing nothing but their undergarments. Most people did that. Clarke was an exception. At first her friends did the same thing, but as the heat progressed, days turned into weeks, they all followed after the others. Raven was the first one to start walking around in her bra and shorts. Monroe and Harper followed, talking about making bathing suits for everyone. They had some on the Ark, but they didn't make it down with them. Before Clarke knew it, she was the only deliquent sweating through the layers of her clothes. 

Which she was fine with, she didn't mind sticking out of the crowd. The real problem was the kids and adults going down with dehydration, getting sunburns and fevers. She had her hands full in medical. Bellamy was trying to be extra helpful, which her mother thought was nice, but annoyed the crap out of Clarke. She couldn't get anything done with him always lurking behind her shoulders, all shirtless and sweaty, asking what she needs help with. At first she had sent him to look for herbs, ones she didn't even need that much, or to fetch some medical supplies from Mount Weather, or just carry more water from the lake. But that only worked for so long, eventually she ran out of options and had to suffer with him working next to her. There wasn't a lot for him to do these days, Kane stripped him of guard duty, saying he deserved a vacation, and also because he doubted that Grounders would attack in this kind of heat. Clarke doubted they ever would, because of the peace agreement they had made with the commander. Hunting parties only went out at night, even that was just twice a week. However, Bellamy couldn't just sit around and do nothing. 

Today was the hottest day so far. Murphy insisted they all go down to the lake and chill, no one was feeling up to labor with the sun frying them alive. Clarke's decision to stay in the medical was ignored by her mother, who literally banished her and Bellamy from her place of work.

"There might be injuries at the lake." She pointed out, handing Clarke a bag of medical supplies.

"Consider it field work." 

And with that she was rushed outside the gates. Bellamy was laughing at her, calling her no fun. 

"I can be fun. You remember Unity Day." 

"Yeah, like a million years ago.."

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not exactly feeling up to partying after everything that's happened." She said, and she knew he understood. He didn't say anything, but he understood. 

They were walking far behind the others, just the two of them in silence and she had realized this is just how she likes it. Him by her side, even if there's really nothing happening. She looked over at him and God, he was annoyingly good looking. His wet curls were stuck to his forehead, the bare skin of his chest was covered with little drops of sweat that were glowing under the burning sun.

"Like what you see, princess?" He asked and she snapped out of it, realizing she might've been staring for a moment too long.

"Nope. Just thinking about all the mosquito bites you're gonna get." 

He chuckes at that. 

That's a completely different thing, his smirk. She finds herself drawing it at nights, mostly when she's too tired to think of anything else to draw. It's familiar and it's hypnotising. Sexy, even. She didn't like to throw that word around, but before Bellamy, she never met anyone who would make her want to use it. Noone that she found sexy. She found Finn cute, Lexa empowering and beautiful, but Bellamy... He was both soft and harsh, somehow working in a perfect mix of the two. 

"Come on, you know you want to take those off. It's like a hundred degrees outside." He said and tugged at the hem of her shirt and she wanted him to take her right there, slam him against the tree and trail her hands down his bare chest, but she didn't. She looked forward and didn't say anything for a long time.

"I guess it just isn't for me." 

"It doesn't have to be for you, you must be boiling under that. It's for your comfort." 

"I don't exactly feel comfortable walking around looking like a whore." 

She said, gazing off into the distance. Even though it wasn't the real reason why she didn't want to do it.

Food on the ground was different than on the Ark, it tasted great and there was enough of it. More than enough, actually. Clarke found it comforted her in some way, when she was stressing during the day, when the memories of everything she had to do to survive came flooding in, she turned to food. She knew she wasn't fat or anything, and she'd always been bustier, but she has gotten bigger. Seeing all the other girls' figures she couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. 

She didn't share that bit with him. It was kind of stupid, but... She really wanted him to think of her as attractive. Early days on the ground she'd felt his eyes on the curves of her body, filled with hunger and lust. It complimented her, but she didn't feel that way about him back then. Back then she didn't really give a damn of his opinion of her and that has drastically changed over the time they had spent together. 

 

"You ready to get wet, princess?" 

"Oh, I'm not going." She scoffed and turn around, ready to bend over and open her bag of medical supplies.

Without a thought Bellamy wrapped his hands around her, so quickly she didn't even comprehend what was about to happen. Then he jumped, pulling her with him to the lake. Clarke gasped, coldness coming over her body suddenly, pushed him off and started swimming to the shore, huffing in anger.

"I can't believe you did that." She said getting out of the water, the wet clothes sticking to her body, leaving almost nothing to wonderment. 

The look on his face was, well, weird. He kept looking at her with an unreadable expression painted on his face, making Clarke want to wrap a blanket over her clothes and run off. She felt so humiliated, everyone was watching them, unable to tear their eyes away.

Bellamy opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but seeing as his eyes never left her body, she dismissed it.

"I don't want to hear it." 

Not bothering to change her clothes and shoes, she threw her bag over her shoulder and began walking away. She heard Murphy chuckle and say 'you screwed up' to Bellamy, probably while pulling him out of the lake.

At least one good thing came out of it, she wasn't feeling hot anymore. Water was still running down her body, she didn't even bother to drench her clothes. She came back to camp, ignoring everyone at the entrance questioning her about her arrival or her damp clothes, people shouting at her, especially her mother, she just headed towards her tent, climbed inside and pulled the zipper all the way down, shutting herself inside. She laid down on her back, doing absolutely nothing besides drowning in her thoughts, for the first time in months ignoring her duties.

It was stupid, she knew. Emotions are stupid. That is what Lexa claims, after all. They hold people back... They make people feel miserable, therefore less effective and she knew the camp couldn't afford that right now. Preparing for winter was a boring and hard job, but an important one. She should be out with the others, participating.... 

But she also knew not to get into work hotheaded, because that really doesn't do much for your efficiency. So she allowed herself to switch off until dinner, making a mental list of things to go over afterwards.

Anyway, the Bellamy thing bugged her. So much she didn't even feel like getting up to check if they had returned. 

Clearly, it's not his fault. He doesn't think of her body as an attractive one. It's more like it's  repulsive to him, which really isn't something she can blame him for. He didn't say anything, didn't tease her about it, didn't make fun of her...

He's just not that into her. And it's fine. She's not attracted to plenty of her friends and it's not that big of a deal. 

She has to seriously get over her crush on Bellamy. It's ruining her life. If you could even call it a crush, well, Clarke did at the beginning, but now it has grown into something much bigger. 

It was love. 

She didn't want to admit it, but she knew. 

 

Clarke thought about skipping dinner, with Bellamy and the others probably already back from the lake, but she was much hungrier than she thought she would be. 

When she came, she purposefully squeezed in-between Monty and Jasper, making herself unreachable to Bellamy.

It was a habit for the two of them to dine together, always away from the others, sometimes in the med bay, the place was kind of peaceful with no one around, or just outside on the edge of a forest. One or two times in each other's tents, trying to escape all the noise. 

It wasn't very surprising when people started calling them "mom" and "dad" behind their backs. Rumors even started going around about the two of them sleeping together, which were unfortunately not true... Yes, she did spend a few nights in his tent, the ones where the nightmares about what they did at Mount Weather were too much to bare. 

She felt like he was the only one who truly understood.

She saw him approaching their table, frowning at her. He must've been looking for her and wondering why she didn't wait for him like she always does.

"Hey, guys." He said taking a seat on the other side of the table, clearing his throat. Everyone at the table was looking at them, probably feeling the tension that has built up between them. 

Monty then got into a fight with Raven about some tech stuff no one really understood and Clarke kept eating her rations in silence, trying not to look at Bellamy. 

But the moment she got up from the table he was on his feet, following after her. 

"Clarke." He called out after her when they were far enough for no one to hear them. 

"Yes?" She asked, turning around and putting on her most innocent look. 

"About what I did..." 

"No. It's okay... I overreacted." She said, gave him a smile and began walking away, thinking she had solved the situation.

But he followed after her.

"If it's okay then why are you still avoiding me?" 

"I'm not avoiding you." She stated, his eyebrows shooting up in response.

 

"Look, I saw the way you were looking at me back there... And it made me feel uncomfortable. So I needed space." She said quickly,avoiding his gaze. 

At first there was silence. Clarke was staring at the ground, starting to think he wouldn't ever respond.

"I'm sorry." He said carefully, but she knew there was more that he wanted to say to her. He even sounded a bit hurt, which angered Clarke, because it's her who should be hurt. She didn't know what to say then. He was still her best friend and now things were awkward. And she could never risk losing him.. 

"But I don't want things to change between us. For us to be weird." She added, trying and failing to smile. 

"Got it." He blurted out loudly and then walked away. 

Clarke just stood there wondering what she'd done wrong, staring at him as he disappeared from her view.

 

The next morning she came to the med bay, expecting to see him there, but he didn't show up. She figured he's avoiding her because of their conversation, but she'd been swamped with work and couldn't afford to go looking for him. Her mom went away with the ranging party, Kane cleared her to go, seeing as how they're going to be away for a while and they're going to need a doctor.

Which just meant more work for her. Her and Jackson could've really used his help that day and it was unlike him to leave her hanging, so she figured he must be mad at her. She didn't know what for, but she was too busy to care. 

She decided to go look for him at dinner. She didn't leave for lunch, some kid dropped it by for them and they ate in a hurry, still having plenty of work that needed to be finished by the end of the day. 

Clarke sat down next to Raven and Wick, sighing in relief as she realized she was done with work for the day. She was nearly falling asleep listening to them bicker about some stuff she didn't understand and Bellamy was nowhere to be seen.

"Have you guys seen Bellamy?" She asked, stuffing her face with deer.

"He didn't tell you?" Raven responded, looking confused.

"Tell me what? I haven't seen him all day." 

"He left with the rangers."

She almost couldn't believe him. He was too embarrassed to face her, so he signed up last minute to go away for God knows how long, just to find the most efficient way to avoid her. 

The fact that he didn't even come to say goodbye hurt her the most. Especially when they live in a reality where once you leave, you might never come back. 

"I mean if I were him, I'd run off too..." Clarke heard Wick saying as she snapped back into reality. Raven poked him in the ribs with her elbow so strongly, he gasped and made everyone turn their heads towards their table. 

"What are you talking about?" Clarke asked, but Raven and Wick just shook their heads innocently, saying it was nothing.

"No, seriously... I want to know." Clarke stated, stabbing them with her gaze.

"Sorry, Clarke. It's not our thing to tell." 

And with that they'd left her wondering. She would normally ask Murphy or Jasper, but since they were both gone and all of her other friends were too honorable to tell her anything, she was left in the dark. What was shocking was, everyone seemed to have known. Even Jackson. Others didn't want to tell her because it entertained them more when she had no idea. 

Something must've gone down after she'd left that day.  

First few days of him being gone Clarke took her newly obtained free time to sketch, read and study maps. She kept turning around wanting to share her thoughts with her best friend, who always accompanies her, later realizing he's not there. 

And she missed him.

So goddamn much.

 

With days turning into weeks, those into a month, Clarke started losing hope that they would ever return. Most days she covered it up, leaving these thoughts in the corner of her mind. Then there was that day.

That day she cried. Cried for her mother, her amazing friends and her... Well, Bellamy. 

Her Bellamy.

 

Five days later he returned. Didn't even come talk to her. She got the news of their arrival at dinner while talking to Kane, she didn't even notice it because her mother was too tired to stop by medical and just went straight to bed after crossing the camp gates. 

Teens were thinking of throwing them a welcome party but it got moved by the chancellor because of the drought, in fear of starting an open fire. 

She thought he would come visit her eventually, but when he didn't she refused to approach him herself. 

On the fourth day it rained. Her tent got all wet and cold she had to bunk with Raven in few of the remaining rooms in remains of The Ark. What was funny about that situation was the fact that Bellamy and Miller got assigned a room right next to theirs. Even now with them living next to one another they didn't talk now, only exchanging brief awkward looks or just avoiding looking at each other altogether.

"Why is he avoiding me?" She asked Raven squeezed between her and the wall, looking at the cold grey ceiling, lost in her thoughts. She didn't even mean to say it out loud, it just came out while she was brainstorming. Raven shifted to face her. 

"It's not your fault, Clarke. He's embarrassed. And hurt. He needs more time to get over himself."

Clarke didn't even bother to ask what Raven was talking about, because she was still not going to tell her, just like the rest of them.

She considered not going to the party. It's his welcome party as well so he will be there and she really didn't want to make it awkward for their friends. Or maybe she was too scared to face him, but that's basically the same thing...

 

But then it's night time and she hears cheers from outside and she says fuck it and decides to have a good time for once. 

She puts her hair up in a bun, kind of like she used to do on The Ark, changes into a clean shirt and heads out, finding herself a keg of Monty's moonshine and gets a full cup, chugging it all at once. She then proceeds to grab a second one and just as she's about to spin around and go find Raven she hears him talk, and it surprises her so much she chokes on the moonshine still in her mouth, coughs and spills some from the other cup.

"Rough week?" He had asked, probably hinting at the amount she poured into her throat. She doesn't answer right away, instead finishes her second cup. 

"Rough month. I think I actually liked it better with the war going on." 

"Tell me about it. Everything after war seems pretty uneventful." He says, taking the third cup right out of her hand and putting it away, moving his head towards the forest. She hesitates, but follows after him, the two of them disappearing into the dark.

"Yeah, easy for you to say... I'm sure you had many adventures on your little trip. You know, the one you forgot to mention you were going to." She bites, not even feeling sorry for snapping at him.

He says nothing. She stares. 

Good, she thinks, turns around and begins walking away.

"I'm sorry." 

He better be. 

"How could you just leave?" She asks, tears flooding her eyes.

"How could I not, Clarke?!" he shouts, then goes silent, rubbing his eyes. 

"I want to know why." 

He's looking away, swallowing. At first it looks like he's finding the right words, but then he doesn't speak and Clarke is pretty sure that he won't. 

So she leaves. Turns around and vanishes without looking back. 

 

It's not easy the next few days. Everytime they sit together at lunch she tenses up and stops listening to her friends, losing herself in angry thoughts. 

Maybe it was easier with him gone. Because being near him but not really with him is painful. She keeps wondering how long till he moves on completely. And she just doesn't understand what it was that she did wrong. And maybe that's worse but it doesn't feel that way. It's liberating in a way, not knowing... They're broken up, if you can call it that, and it hurts to not be able to go to him with everything. And she craves his touch. Not sexually, they were never like that, but just the casual touching and hugging. 

Today she finds herself sitting at a table with John, Bellamy, Raven and Monty and it's still really hard for her to keep cool. Murphy is going on and on about the boar he killed on his hunting trip, but she keeps shooting Bellamy some pretty uncomfortable glances, which makes him constantly look away, his shifting distracting everyone from the story.  

"Honestly, I'm sorry you guys missed that. I'm sure killing a boar with a guard baton is not something you see every day." 

After that she returns to work and it's not long before John stops by. 

"Okay, Clarke... I don't know what's the deal between you two, but you are breaking the man. Can't you just finally talk to him? I swear he's so dull it's unbearable." 

"He's the one who left. I'm sure as hell not apologizing." 

"You made him leave with all the "let's leave things the way they are" talk... That's the last thing a man wants to hear after being publicly humiliated." Murphy scoffs and she doesn't understand. She was the one who got humiliated. She had people staring at her for weeks after that.

"Oh really? So who threw him in the lake against his will?" 

Murphy just laughs. 

"You really don't know, do you?" 

She just shakes her head.

"He got a huge boner just from looking at you and everyone saw." 

 

She doesn't believe it at first. Then she thinks about it and it starts making even more sense than everything she thought before...

And it makes her happy. It makes her so happy she jumps up, runs out of medical without saying anything to anyone and wonders around camp, trying to find him. 

When she does he's going over some construction plans with the newly elected head of the builders. 

"Bellamy?" She says, unable to stop the butterflies that have now formed inside her stomach, because she's so close to the thing she wants most in her life, yet still so far away.

"Clarke, I'm sorry, but now it's really not the time." He snaps and normally that would anger her, but now it really just amuses her, because if Murphy is right then he's just putting on a tough act.

"I need to talk to you." 

He sighs and nods, leading her to an empty Ark corridor. 

"I wanted to make things right." She says.

"Yeah, Clarke I get it... You want to be just friends. Message received. I am sorry I left, but I'm gonna need more time and—" 

"I'm in love with you." She blurts out, unable to stop herself. She can see it on his face that he doesn't understand... 

"But the other day—" 

Instead of explaining anything she throws herself at him, powered by the fact that she can do that now and because she won't deny it to herself anymore. He holds his breath while she kisses him and she's almost afraid he won't kiss her back but then his hands are all over her, tracing the curves of her body and his lips start moving with hers in a perfect rhythm. 

Right then she knows. 

"I am so confused right now." He laughs when they part, her arms still hanging around his neck. 

"Don't ever leave like that again." 

She can feel her eyes tear up but she doesn't care anymore.

"After this I might just never leave..." He says hinting at their kiss. 

"Good. I don't ever want you to." She smiles, kissing him again.


End file.
